The invention employs a hollow, cylindrical drum, the lower edge of which carries a plurality of cutting blades, each pivoted on an individual vertical axis. The drum is split axially into two halves so that it may be opened to be placed in encircling relation with the tree trunk, closed, latched, and thereafter rotated. The cutting blades are freely pivoted at one end on the drum, extend inwardly thereof and, during rotation of the drum in a predetermined direction, are idle. However, upon reversal of rotation these blades are forced into a position whereat they occupy a radial position. At this stage the plug of soil is separated laterally from the surrounding soil by an annular trench. Upon reversal of the drum the cutting blades will embed themselves in the soil and cut a horizontal swath across the plug which, upon vertical translational movement of the drum, will lift the plug upwardly, Then, while the tree and roots are held suspended, the same may be wrapped in burlap to contain the soil and protect the root structure.
The lower edge of the drum carries one or more plow-like cutters to separate the "ball" of soil from the soil in which the tree grows in the manner aforesaid.